


The Lads After Summer Training

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Painting, Pencil, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry that I have to include Doyle drawing  again which was already archived in the previous post in this one. But these are a pair and they have to be together, don't they?</p>
<p>I wanted to make a post which has more drawings but actually I couldn't have time to do them in September and October! Sorry! But I'm sure I will do more drawings in this November ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lads After Summer Training

 

 

 


End file.
